An Unexplained Memory
by Lionwings
Summary: Naminé is lost in memories that don't belong to Sora and doesn't know what is real, or what is just the memory, until of course someone talks to her. ZackXNaminé for the Win!


**Author's Note: Hey y'all. It's Lionwings. I just did something that I've always wanted to do. I AM THE FIRST TO PAIR THESE TWO TOGETHER... Well... as far as I know at least. I put the names together and looked on the Kingdom Hearts files and there isn't anything. Well there is one story... but it's a cross over... so I'm gonna post this anyways... Yeah... SO. I hope you like it... prolly gonna do three chapters and yeah... We'll see what happens.**

* * *

Memory comes real

It wasn't as if she tried getting into this position. It wasn't her fault that something went wrong while she was restoring Sora's memories. It just meant that she was stuck, deep inside Sora's memory. Which wasn't even Sora's to begin with. It made her think of where she was, and what she was experiencing. Due to the fact she knew she was in a memory, she knew that she couldn't associate with any of the people there. They were memories, and only did what the person remembering them remembered them doing. (She knew it wasn't Sora because she knew his memories inside and out.)

She was surprised, however, to see that the people in the memory reacted with her, almost as if it was real, and not a total replay of someone's life. It was a large bustling city, filled with people dressed in white robes and surrounded by white marble. It seemed that she wasn't as obvious here as she would be in other worlds. She actually felt quite comfortable in the hustle and bustle of this big city. It seemed that, if it wasn't a memory, she would have loved to live in this place. It was a simple place with no electricity and barely any types of tools save the weapons and the carts. It all seemed so simple, yet so elegant at the same time. The buildings and architecture seemed to be well carved and very artistic. The people seemed different than others in their position. They seemed to be well educated and rather artistic, yet at the same time were simplistic and organized in their views.

Naminé walked around the dirt roads of the world and looked at the many buildings. People seemed to notice her, but took no note, of it as far as she was concerned. It was only a memory. She walked up a large staircase at what seemed to be the end of town. There was a small pavilion at the base of the stairs that was surrounded by buildings. It all seemed to be blocked in and rather confined, which was odd, because the road and stairs showed obvious signs of wear and use. Naminé took note of that as she walked up the staircase, the rather long staircase, actually. It seemed to take hours to walk up the tireless marble stairs. Although it probably didn't help that Naminé wasn't the muscular, "I'm going to go run up these stairs a hundred times," type.

She was gasping for air as she finally reached the top of the staircase. She took a moment to catch her breath and, once she did, took a look at the gigantic Coliseum that loomed in front of her. It was a big roofless building that had two gigantic, solid gold solider statues in fighting positions pointing their swords up into a diagonal that made a sort of triangle. It was a large façade and included many marble columns and pots, which were emitting gigantic fire balls that seemed to never go out. Naminé could almost feel the magic stirring in the coliseum.

It took her a moment to register where she was. "I'm in Hercules's world," She breathed in amazement. This was one of the worlds that Sora visited, and was by far among Naminé's favorites to look at. She seemed fascinated by the Gladiator fights. She had always wanted to see one, but never had the chance to, until then at least. She walked across the small courtyard and up the stairs to the front doors of the Coliseum. She opened the heavy door with much difficulty, and walked into the small room. There was a small goat-like man standing on a pedestal in the corner who looked like he was yelling at the two young boys that were standing there. One had reddish brown hair that was curled up onto the top of his head. He was taller than the other boy and clearly the skinnier of the two. He wore a white toga with a golden coin that was pinned onto his shoulder. He had kind blue eyes and a strong look to his face. The other boy was almost the complete opposite. He had spikey black hair that was darker than ebony and spiked out in a fashion similar to that of a porcupine. He was shorter than the other boy but was a little bit more muscular. He wore a large leather protective vest with metal shoulder pads and blue pants that were baggy on top but fit his legs on the bottom. He had deep, sapphire blue eyes and a smile that seemed so in place on his face that it seemed it was always there. It just looked too perfect.

The Goat-man turned to Naminé obviously surprised at the entrance of another person. "What do you want, sweetheart?" He asked her impatiently.

Naminé ignored him, because she thought he was talking to someone else. Of course no one could see _her_ she was in a memory. It wasn't normal to have memories talk to you. The goat-man seemed to get more enraged by this and asked again in a louder voice, "What do you want, sweetheart? We're pretty busy with training, so if you don't have anything you need, can you please leave."

This question piqued Naminé's interest on who the Goat could be talking to. She was mildly curious why he would be talking to the air. She turned around and found that there was no one else in the room with the four of them. She looked back at the man and pointed at herself. He nodded, his face turning redder by the minute. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me?" Naminé asked in her shy, secluded voice.

The goat nearly fell off the pedestal. The boys were looking at him in concern. Well, at least the brown haired one was. The one with black hair was staring at Naminé intently. It was mildly unsettling in Naminé's opinion. 'But,' she noted, 'He is pretty cute.'

The goat reestablished his balance on the pedestal and gave Naminé a once over. "Well, yes. I _was_ talking to you. Do you need something? We were just about to start training!"

Naminé looked at the floor. "Well, I wanted to see a Gladiator fight. But, if there isn't one, I'll just be leaving," she stated turning around slowly.

"No, don't worry, there is actually a fight that's going to happen in a little bit," The black haired boy jumped in. His voice was mildly panicked. "If you want to stay around, we can find you a seat. Right Phil?"

The Goat-man bleated. "Zack! What are you talking about? The next match isn't until two. That's about an hour away. Besides, it's Herc's match, so he should be training."

The black haired boy, Zack, gave Phil an exasperated look. "Well, then I could show her around a bit while you warm up, Herc! It would get me out of your hair for a while," Zack baited smartly.

Phil, the goat-man, considered this for a moment but found nothing wrong with the idea. "Okay, you can show her around. But don't forget, your match is at four. So don't do anything rash, kid!"

Zack cheered loudly and walked over to Naminé. "You don't mind me showing you around a bit, do you…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Naminé. And no, I don't mind Zack," She smiled at him, blushing like a school girl would at her crush.

He smiled in response and walked over to the door. He pushed it open, allowing the sunlight to trail in and motioned, with his hand, for her to exit first. She smiled at his gentlemanliness and walked out the door, thanking him as she walked by.

'I hope this goes well,' they both thought in unison.

* * *

**A.N.: Yeah R+R please. I want to know if this is any good...**


End file.
